The Roadtrip
by elray231
Summary: Based on the sneak peak of this weeks episode, Emma and Regina's road trip to go and rescue Robin Hood from Zelena and then to see Lily. They leave Storybrooke as friends, but what will they come back as? Eventual Swan-Queen! Multi-Chapter fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's POV:**  
"What do you mean you're going on a road trip with Regina?" Killian asks me with a slight hint of disgust in his voice.  
"We both have business in New York." I tell him bluntly, "I'm going to help her save Robin Hood and then she'll help me find Lily. There's no point going separately and the whole cavalry can't come because of Gold and Maleficent."  
"But Swan-"He begins.  
"But nothing, Killian, you stay here and look after Henry. I don't want him to be left with my parents so just keep him with you."  
"Are you sure Regina will be okay with that?" He questions.  
"Well, short of bringing him with us, what we agreed is out of the question, you are our only option other than Granny. He's good kid, but he's still a kid. He craves adventure and won't get it sat in the diner."  
Killian nods at me and I give him a light kiss on the cheek.  
"We'll only be gone for a few days."  
"I'll be waiting for you." He winks.

**Regina's POV:  
**  
"Why can't I come with you?" Henry moans at me as I fold up a few dresses into my suitcase.  
"Your mother and I agreed that it would be best for you to stay here. While Zelena doesn't have magic out in the real world, she can still hurt you. At least here, you'll have protection from anyone who wishes to hurt you."  
"But Cruella _just _kidnapped me!" He points out, "I'm not safe here!"  
"Henry, sweetheart, you were never in any real danger from Cruella and you know that." I smile sadly at my dear son, "It's safer for you here. We'll be back in a few days. Besides, I think Emma could do with a break."  
"From me?" He looks at me with sadness in his face.  
"NO! No, darling, Emma loves you very much, we both do." I correct myself, "What I meant was, after what happened with Cruella, I think your mother needs a little break from... certain parts of Storybrooke."  
I can tell he is about to object to my explanation so I quickly cut in again.  
"And no, that doesn't mean that you are coming with us. It's too dangerous." I tell him.  
Then the doorbell rings and moments later I hear it creak open.  
"Regina?" I hear Emma call, "I'm here!"  
"I'm upstairs with Henry! Come on up." I call back and then frown at Henry. "When is your mother ever early for anything?"  
"When she knows that you'll pack all the wrong things!" Emma chuckles as she stands in the doorway. "May I?"  
She gestures towards the suitcase on my bed.  
"Be my guest." I nod and she stalks into the room, "I don't know what you're expecting though."  
"This is what I was expecting." She pulls up one of the dresses and shakes her head at it.  
"What's wrong with it?" I frown.  
"We're going on a _rescue_ mission, not to fashion week." She says bluntly and throws the dress at me.  
"Uh, Sheriff!" I complain, "I do not want to have to iron the creases out so if you could be so kind as to _place _them in my arms then I will return them to their rightful place!"

By the time she is finished, all that is left in my case is my underwear, which both her and Henry shied away from. Henry in fact excused himself from the room when Emma lifted the blazer up which exposed my brassieres.  
"It's just a bra, Emma." I smirk, "I can understand Henry's reaction but you wear them too!"  
"I know... I just never thought the former Queen to wear bras..." She mumbles.  
"Think of me naked often, then, do we?" I test with my eyebrow raised.  
"Get lost." She pushes me lightly, "Where's all of your jeans?"  
"I don't own any." I admit.  
"Sweatpants?"  
"Please remember that I was a Queen." I glare.  
"So what do you wear when you're having a lazy day?" She frowns at me, "Wait, you were a Queen. Give me a minute."  
She holds her arms out over my suitcase and closes her eyes. I can feel her conjuring magic and before I can question it, my case is filled with jeans, shirts and other various things that I would **never** wear.  
"You're kidding me." I gape, I pull out a sweater with NYPD written across it, "I am not wearing this."  
"Why not?" She frowns, "Before you insult any of it, it's all from my wardrobe. It's clothes you'll be able to run, fight and be comfy in."  
"Why would I want to run?" I question her.  
"We won't have magic out there. We need to be able to protect ourselves."  
I sigh at the fact that she is right. I hate it when she's right.  
"Okay... well, I'm packing some of my outfits too." I say.  
I hear her groan as I turn my back to her and I chuckle under my breath.

**Emma's POV:**

Henry and I carry Regina's suitcase down to the car and I place the heavy bag on the floor for Regina to pass me her car keys as she refused to take my car.  
When she does, she tells me that she want check that all of the windows and doors in the house are locked. Henry takes Regina's bag and I pick up my own luggage (which by the way is a simple duffle bag. The normal sized luggage for three days away) When I follow Henry out of the house, we see my parents standing sheepishly on the path.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them, trying not to seem to angry with them for Henry's sake.  
"We wanted to see you off." David mumbles.  
"And offer to look after Henry whilst you're gone." Mary-Margaret adds on.  
"He's spending some time with Killian." I inform her as I load the case into Regina's Mercedes.  
"There's no need for that, Emma, he has his own bed at the loft..." My father says.  
"Hello, Snow, Charming." Regina appears next to me, "What are you doing here?"  
"We came to wish you luck on your trip and offer to take Henry." Mary-Margaret tries.  
"I thought he was staying with the one handed pirate?" Regina frowns lightly.  
"He is." I butt in.  
"I'm right here, everyone." Henry holds his hands up in the air, "Moms, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa. Most of my stuff is there for school and that way I don't have to pack a bag to stay with Killian."  
"Henry-" Regina begins, I can tell she's only trying to argue with him for my sake.  
"It's fine, Regina." I Interrupt, "He's right. There's no point uprooting him just for a few days."  
Regina nods at me and then gives Henry a hug good bye.  
"We'll see you in a few days, stay out of trouble." Regina tells him, "And do your homework."  
"I will, don't worry." He grins as they break away from the hug.  
"I love you." She smiles at him.  
"I love you too." He kisses her on the cheek and then turns to me.  
"See you later kid." I say as I scruff his hair up.  
"Love you ma!" He chuckles.  
"Love you too, Henry." I pull him into a hug and then look at Regina. She's watching us with a loving look. A look I thought an interaction between Henry and I would never receive.  
"We should hit the road." I tell her as I pull away from him.  
"That, we should." She agrees.  
We say goodbye to my parents and I hop into the passenger seat. We drive in silence until we are almost at the town line.  
"He'll be okay, Emma." Regina assures me with a soft smile, "What they did... It was to protect you. They didn't know what they were getting involved in."  
"Can we not talk about this now?" I plead with her, "I need to focus on the job in hand."  
She nods at me in understanding and I spot the Storybrooke sign in the distance.  
"Are you going to be okay going over the line?" I ask her.  
"We'll find that out in a few seconds." She answers. _She doesn't know? _Before I can say anything, we shoot over the line. I feel my magic leave me and gasp lightly. Then I hear a louder gasp next to me and the car swerves in the road.  
"REGINA!" I cry out as she almost goes off the road completely.  
She slams down on the brakes and the car comes to a halt just before a tree.  
"Emma I'm so sorry... That was my magic leaving me. I haven't been over the town line since the curse broke." She explains.  
"Are you okay?" I ask her, placing my hand over her shaking one.  
"Yes I'm fine. It was a shock is all." She lies.  
"Get out of the car." I order her. I jump out and hurry round to the driver's side of the car.  
She opens the door with a frown and stands next to me.  
"What are you doing?" She asks me, "You're not driving. I'm fine!"  
"No you're not." I look at her knowingly, "I'll do the first half of the drive and you can do the rest."  
She huffs and then stomps round to the other side of the car knowing that she will not be able to beat me.

"New York here we come." I grin at her as she glares at me over the car bonnet.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was in a rush yesterday to post the first chapter and forgot to introduce myself and whatnot! I wanted to post this chapter yesterday too but my boyfriend was being outrageously loud on the xbox and I couldn't concentrate. But alas, here it is now. I'm so happy with the amount of interest the first update had and I hope everyone enjoys this one also :)  
**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time, but I sure wish I did.  
**

* * *

**Regina's POV:  
**Just over four hours later, Emma pulls into a diner car park just off the highway.  
"What are you doing?" I ask her.  
"It's lunch time." She points out. "And it's been two hours since your last bathroom break. I know you're bursting."  
She's right.  
"Fine. But we can't stay for long." I tell her, "We have to-"  
"Stick to the schedule, I know!" She chuckles, "Please remember that we are only human, and Regina, humans need to eat."  
We walk to the entrance and Emma holds the door open for me. I smirk at her chivalry. I excused myself whilst Emma found a seat, suddenly finding myself very desperate to use the rest room.  
When I return, Emma is reading through the menu.  
"See anything you like?" I ask her.  
"Burger and chips." She says nonchalantly.  
"Pushing the boat out, I see." I joke, "I'll have the chicken Caesar salad."  
"Oh look who's talking!" She laughs.

We leave the diner half an hour later and I quickly grab the keys from Emma's hands before she can claim the driving seat again.  
"Hey!" She exclaims, "You okay to drive now?"  
"I was fine to drive when you kicked me out of my seat, Sheriff." I smirk.  
"Sure you were." She rolls her eyes, "I felt a little queasy after my magic left me and you've been using your magic for a lot longer than I have. Also you were going kinda green... Or is that a family thing?"  
I snap round to glare at her and then notice that she has a playful grin on her face.  
"Shut it, Swan." I jokingly warn her, "Don't make me comment on your chivalry back there."  
I start the car and off we go again.  
"Don't tell Henry this, but I actually needed a break from Storybrooke." Emma says quietly, "Don't get me wrong, I love it there and I know that we're only going to New York for Storybrooke business... But even so; It feels kind of refreshing not to have to deal with everything going on there."  
"I know." I admit, "And so does Henry. How about this: When we get there, we hang out in my hotel room, order room service, drink some beer, watch some movies and then deal with everything tomorrow? We could pretend we're on vacation."  
"But, Robin?" Emma looks at me in disbelief.  
"He's not in any immediate danger. Rumple is under the illusion that we're only coming here to find Lily so Robin will be fine for another night."  
"Are you sure?" Emma asks me.  
"Emma, I know you could use a break and I haven't had a rest since those cronies came to town. We're going to New York! I am a Queen so I say: for the night, we're on vacation!"  
Emma chuckles lightly and then turns the radio on. She looks very unimpressed when she hears Beethoven play.  
"Like I keep telling you, I'm a Queen." I laugh as if that is my reason for the music, "Change it to whatever you want."  
"Actually, I have a better idea." She reaches into the back seat and pulls her phone and a long wire out of her bag.  
"I have better music on my phone then the radio will ever play." She explains. She plugs it in and I suddenly hear an unfamiliar song ring out from the speakers.  
_'My lovers got humour, she's a giggle at a funeral'  
_"What is this nonsense?" I ask her when the man starts singing about wanting to be taken to church.  
"It's brilliance." She replies.  
_"I'LL TELL YOU MY SINS AND YOU CAN SHARPEN YOUR KNIFE!" _She sings along.  
"Don't tempt me." I roll my eyes as she screams along to the word of the songs. It is safe to say that the saviour did **not** possess the ability to sing unlike her mother, though her only judges are a few pigeons and the dwarves.

When we finally arrive at our hotel, after many pit stops and an argument over radio station (I got fed up with hearing Emma sing along to songs with loud guitar and apparently being on the highway to hell), I check us both into our rooms – adjoining, so we're not too far apart but I'll be damned if I have to listen to her snore all night. Then the concierge assists us with our luggage despite Emma's complaining. When he leaves, Emma knocks on the door separating us and I open it.  
"Have you unpacked already?" I question her.  
"I'm not the 'unpacking' type. I'll just grab what I need when I need it." She tells me with a smile. I choose not to comment on her lifestyle and nod at her.  
"Where's the food menu?" She asks me, "I'm starving."  
"In the nightstand, I presume."  
"Awesome." She heads over to it and timidly opens the drawer.  
"Emma?" I ask her with a frown.  
"You never know what someone might have in their nightstand... I didn't want to find something I shouldn't." She mumbles. I frown at her, not understanding what she is referring to. "You know... the things."  
"That's very specific." I chuckle.  
"Just forget it." She rolls her eyes, "Here's the menu."  
"Can you order it? I need to hang all of these absurd outfits in the wardrobe."  
"Salad?" She asks me.  
"Actually, I'll have a burger." I surprise her, "We are on vacation, it's the time to do things I normally wouldn't."  
"A burger it is!" Emma grins and picks up the phone. I go back to emptying my suitcase, carefully hanging everything in an order of what I definitely will not wear on this trip – to if I really have to wear it on this trip. I hear Emma order several shots for us to drink too as well as beer, but I'm not going to stop her. Tonight is about her having a break, whether it's getting steaming drunk or whatever else she wants to do. I'll stop her before she can do anything too stupid, but I'm not about to control her when I know that's the very thing she is running away from.

**Emma's POV:  
**  
Somehow, some way, Regina Mills managed to eat the biggest burger I have ever seen. And then looked at the menu so she could order dessert.  
"Jeez, Mills, hungry much?" I chuckle.  
"Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry." She looks ashamed and I feel bad for commenting on her appetite.  
"Hey, no, don't do that!" I tell her, "You have nothing to be sorry about!"  
"I was greedy." She says sadly, "It's not something I'd normally do."  
I take her hand and smile.  
"We're on vacation. '_The time to do things you normally wouldn't'_ – that's what you said."  
She looks at me for a moment before smiling back at me.  
"You're right." She picks the menu up and looks at the desserts again.  
"I'll have the chocolate cake." I simply tell her. She laughs lightly. She picks up the phone and I pick both of our plates up and place them back on the trolley in which they arrived on. I pick the shot glasses up one by one and place them on the table. When she puts the phone down, I push one towards her.  
"A little 'pick me up' while we wait?" I grin. She looks at it and picks it up.  
"Do you want to toast to anything?" She asks me.  
"To our vacation!" I toast, "As short as it may be!"  
"To our vacation!" She repeats.

* * *

**Please review! I love feedback.  
Also I hope to update again tomorrow, or even later today (no promises) so see you all soon. I'm going away next week so if I don't update, I am coming back, and I will have written lots for you guys in the time I'm gone.  
Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is a LOT shorter, sorry about that. I had to cut the second half from it because I had a plan for the next chapter and didn't want it to start half way through this one.**

**I don't own Once upon a time.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

**EvilRegalRox - thanks! I love the idea of Swan Queen so much, ESPECIALLY after the last episode.**

Emma's POV:

****"Tell me a memory about Henry's childhood." I order the tipsy brunette next to me. We're lying on the bed sharing a newly ordered bottle of whiskey.  
"You know them all!" She chuckles, "The memories you have of his childhood are my memories, you know that."  
"I want to hear it from your point of view." I admit. Regina sighs and then smiles at me.  
"You know when I... you... the memory of when we took Henry to the beach?" Regina struggles, "Well there was something I missed out. I wanted something that was just for me to remember, and Henry to only remember if he were to ever remember me. It was stupid."  
"It's wonderful." I correct her. She smiles at me again.  
"He'll be embarrassed that I told you this so you cannot tell him." She tells me, "As you know, Henry was around four years old when I first took him to the beach. He was so happy to be by the sea, splashing around in the water."  
I watch as Regina's face lights up at the memory that I also know.  
"So Henry and I are building a sandcastle, one which just _had _to have turrets and a drawbridge, when he suddenly starts saying he needed a 'pee-pee'. I told him to go in the sea and do it there, nobody would notice and by the way he was shifting from one foot to the next, he couldn't last the walk up to the rest rooms. So he did... only he didn't quite understand what I meant."  
Regina smirks at me.  
"He stood at the edge of the water, pulled down his swimming trunks and did his thing right in everybody's view." She laughs. I start laughing at the image.  
"So many people were on the beach, Archie, Ruby, your mother... It was quite something." She tells me. "Then, he turns around and shouts _'Like this, mommy?' _and I could tell that your mother was appalled but nobody dare say anything to the Mayor."  
"That's brilliant!" I laugh.  
"It's one of my favourites." She says with a smile. "I always just picture his face, he looked so proud!"  
I take a swig of whiskey and then realise something.  
"You know, both of us having the same memories of Henry, it kind of feels like we brought him up together." I tell her, "I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did that day, Regina."  
"It was nothing." She shrugs.  
"It was everything." I correct her, "When I gave Henry up... I did it to give him a better life. The only reason I ever stayed in Storybrooke was because I wasn't sure if you loved him or not – which I was so very wrong about. But I didn't think I'd ever be able to see my kid grow up, whether it be Henry or if I had another baby. What you did for Henry, the life you gave him. It was more than I ever even imagined."  
"I tried my best." She smiles sadly, "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I never told him that he was adopted."  
"You'd be bored senseless." I laugh.  
"True." She joins in, "I wouldn't go back to that, that's for sure. I know we've had our differences, Emma, but I'm glad Henry bought you to Storybrooke. He needed you and... So did I. I know that now."  
"I'm sorry for attacking your apple tree." I grimace.  
"I'm sorry for punching you." She admits, "And the rest of it."  
We both know that she's talking about the attempt to poison me which almost cost us our son.  
Regina grabs the bottle from my hand and takes a big swig.  
"Do you want to go out?" She asks me.  
"What?" I question.  
"We could go down to the bar." She explains, "Either that or there were a few clubs down the street that I noticed on the way here."  
Should we go out? I look at my watch. It's 10:30. Not too late to go out, I suppose.  
"Eh, why not." I smirk.

**REGINA'S POV:**

I follow Emma down to the hotel bar and she leads us to two stools in front of the bar tender. She looks at me with a very cheeky look on her face.  
"Last one standing?"  
"What do you mean?" I ask with a frown.  
"We drink until one of us can't stomach anymore." She explains to me, "Ooooh, and then the loser has to do a dare!"  
"This could turn out to be catastrophic, dear." I chuckle, "Let's do it."  
She grins and then looks at the man behind the bar. "Two shots of tequila, please." She orders.  
When they arrive, Emma pours a little salt on my wrist and I do the same for her. After we've done our shots and sucked on the lime, Emma orders another two.

Soon, we're laughing uncontrollably and then interrupted by the bar tender. He is holding two cocktail glasses.  
"From the gentlemen down there." He says with a roll of the eyes.  
"How original." Emma almost groans.  
"I can send them back, if you'd like." He says to her with a playful smile.  
"No, we'll have them." She answers for us both, "Could you tell them that my... wife and I are thankful for the drinks."  
"Will do." He answers before walking off.  
"It appears I missed my own wedding." I smirk at Emma.  
"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of." She smiles awkwardly, then looks shocked. "Oh... Did you want to go and talk to them?"  
"Absolutely not! I'm absolutely fine where I am." I tell her.  
"Good." She perks up.  
"You up for another round or are you admitting defeat?" I ask her. She looks at me with a serious look and then looks away from me.  
"Bar tender!" She shouts.


End file.
